Armageddon Shards
by TearSapphire
Summary: Aang and his friends including a girl called Sakura are in a school for bending and non-bending kids until they find a mysterious crystal that takes them to another world. Please read and review.
1. Sakura Shoito

Hi!. Aang, Zuko and the rest of them are in a school called Kohito High until they find the portal to another world that is. Let's see if they can get back home. Oh, and in this air nomads exist. Hope you like it. Yeah, and this fan fiction was done with the help of my friend- MeatlTear

Aang, Katara, Sakura and Toph are 16 and Zuko and Sokka are 17.

I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender or any of its characters.

* * *

Armageddon Shards

Ch1: Sakura Shoito

It was a hot afternoon and Aang was sitting in his classroom staring out of the window, he wasn't paying any attention to what his teacher was saying. He had hair now, black hair and he wore a bandana over his arrow on his head, he thought it looked 'cool'.

Kohito High, it was a boarding school for benders and non-benders, it helped one master bending, education and other crafts.

"Aang! Aang! Are you paying attention?" shouted the teacher, Mr.Anderson.

"Wha…what?" asked Aang snapping out of his daydream.

"Aang tell me who was our first ruler?" asked the teacher who was getting annoyed with Aang lately, he was not a very bright student, but he used to be more attentive.

"I'm sorry" said Aang "I wasn't paying any attention".

Someone knocked on the door "Mr.Anderson?"

"Yes, come in" he replied..

The principle, Mrs.Toshimata walked in, there was a young girl behind her. "Good afternoon" the principle said.

"Oh! Mrs.Toshimata" said Mr.Anderson, surprised that she was paying a visit.

"I have a new student for this class" she said "please welcome Ms.Sakura Shoito.

"Hello Ms.Sakura" said Mr.Anderson with a smile.

"Hello" she replied very shyly. She was very pretty, she had long brown hair and black eyes.

"Well then, I'll be going now" said Mrs.Toshimata and walked out.

"Sakura, take a seat beside Katara" Mr.Anderson said pointing to where Katara was sitting. But just as Sakura took her seat, the bell rang for the lunch break.

"Katara," said Mr.Anderson as all of them stood up to go "I'd like you to take care of Sakura".

Katara nodded and then took Sakura to the cafeteria and then they headed to the lawns, where everyone usually had their lunch.

"Hi" said Katara as she walked towards the place where her friends were sitting.

"Hi" replied Aang.

The two of them took their seats.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Shoito" said Sakura smiling at all of them.

"Pleased to meet you" said Toph, she couldn't see, but she could feel everyone through her earth bending.

"This is Aang, Toph, Zuko and Sokka, my brother, he's a year older than all of us and so is Zuko" said Katara pointing to each one of them as she said their names.

"So what type of bending can you do?" asked Aang.

"I'm an air bender" she replied.

"Wow! Air benders are pretty rare" said Sokka hogging on his food.

"You know, you could have a little more respect" Katara scowled at him.

"It's OK" said Sakura laughing a little "what class do we have next?"

"Um… we have bending" replied Katara "you should go with Aang, he's an air bender too".

"What about the others?" she asked.

"I'm an earth bender" said Toph.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but aren't you blind?" Sakura asked Toph.

"Yes, I am, but I can feel with my earth bending, I can see by feeling the vibrations on the ground"

"Oh! That's a very nice way to see, I guess" said Sakura.

"I don't bend" said Sokka "I'm a swordsman" he said taking his sword out of its sheath.

"Fire" said Zuko, not even bothering to look up, he just silently ate his food.

"And I'm water" said Katara smiling.

The bell rang and lunch was over.

"Come on" said Aang "Lets' go do some bending".

"Bye" said Sakura and followed Aang.

They walked into the air bending area, it was a place with many rocks and cliffs from which you could learn to glide with the glider.

The two of them walked into the air bending training room.

"Good morning Aang" said Mr.Edward, but everyone called him Mr. Ed

"Good morning sir" Aang replied "this is Sakura Shoito".

"Welcome Ms. Sakura" he said.

"Hello" she said smiling.

Then Aang and Sakura ran over to where all their classmates were, there were only four others. Aang introduced Sakura to everyone and then they all assembled for class.

"Today we are going to have a small game" said Mr.Ed "each one of you must have a partener, then you will stand opposite to each other and you must keep pushing 

these boulders back and forth, if you get hit by the boulder or touch it you lose. Ok, chose your partners and let's begin".

Everyone chose, and Aang partnered with Sakura. They started the game, the boulder in between Aang and Sakura went back and forth about seven times, then Sakura pushed the boulder with full force, surprisingly knocking Aang over. Everyone stopped, they were all so surprised, Aang was the best in their class and to be beaten by a newbie, it was surprising.

"Well Aang, looks like you have some new competition" said Mr. Ed smiling.

Aang had underestimated Sakura, and who knew she could be so could on her first day!

School was over and everyone had learned a lot about Sakura. Katara, Toph and Sakura were in the same dorm while Aang, Sokka and Zuko were in one dorm.

"So, how was your first day in Kohito?" asked Toph.

"It was awesome" Sakura replied "who knew school could be fun".

"It gets boring over the days" said Katara.

"You know, you're kind of lucky, vacation will start next month, so only one month of school for you" said Toph as she got into her bed.

"Well, actually no" said Katara "if you get to go home, then yes, otherwise, you have to do chores".

"Chores?!" asked Sakura very surprised.

"Yeah, we all have to do them, 'cause we don't go home, our parents are too busy" replied Katara sighing.

"Wow! I won't be going home either" said Sakura.

"Hey Toph" said Katara, but Toph had already fallen asleep.

"I guess Toph's got the right idea, goodnight" said Sakura and soon fell asleep as well.

Katara stayed awake for a moment and then dozed off.

"Hey Sokka, have you seen Zuko?" asked Aang as he entered his dorm.

"Yeah, I think he's in the toilet" replied Sokka "Why?"

"I want to have a practice match with him" replied Aang.

"At this time! It's so late, why?" asked Sokka curiously.

"Well……um……. you know that girl, Sakura" said Aang blushing.

"Yes what about this girl?" said Sokka knowing where this was going.

"She kind of beat me during air bending class and it's kind of, you know….embarrassing to lose to a girl, you get it, right?" said Aang still blushing.

"OK, one: what! I thought you had a crush on her, two: how could you lose to a 'girl'? and three: a newbie? HAHAHAHAHA…." teased Sokka, he couldn't believe that one of the 'strongest' guys in school lost to a new 'girl'.

"What's with the laughter?" said Zuko walking into the dorm, he had no expression on his face.

"Aang lost to a new 'girl'" said Sokka laughing.

Zuko just stared at Aang, he was also very surprised, Aang not concentrating in studies was OK, but in air bending, something must be wrong. "You're losing it" he said getting into his bed.

"Wait, I want to have a match with you, I don't want to lose to her again" said Aang desperately.

"It's too late, go to sleep" said Zuko closing his eyes "just be serious tomorrow, you won't lose" and he dozed off.

"If you don't practice with me I'm going to tell everyone your secret" threatened Aang not really knowing any secret.

"How'd you find out?!" asked Zuko surprised, thinking that Aang had found out about his little date with Mai.

Sokka wasn't hearing any of this as he had already fallen asleep.

"I know it. I know it" sang Aang dancing around in circles.

"Fine I'll do it, but you dare not tell anyone" said Zuko sternly as he got out of bed.

The two of them walked to the fields and started to practice, Aang really didn't want to lose so he really concentrated. The match went on for about twenty minutes and they both started to get tired and sleepy.

"It's getting very late" said Zuko looking up to the sky "we should head back".

"Yeah, I guess so" said Aang yawning.

They both entered the dorm and just fell on their beds.

"Hey Zuko" said Aang very sleepily "I didn't know any secret".

Zuko's eyes widened as he heard this and he got very surprised and angry, but he was to sleepy to fry Aang's bottom "I'll deal with you tomorrow" he said and dozed off, but Aang had already fallen asleep hoping the next day won't be so bad.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Pweej review -. I'll update very soon. Bye-bye.


	2. Punishments

Hi! I'm back. Hope you liked my previous chapter and I hope you like this one too. Oh, an' if you didn't like it, just tell me

I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender or any of its characters.

* * *

Ch2: Punishments

Aang yawned as he woke up, he saw that everyone was already awake and he soon realized that he was late and ran off into the toilet.

"He finally realizes" Sokka said looking at him run.

"Hey Aang" said Katara as she saw him by his locker.

"Yeah?"

"Did you do your homework?" she asked.

"What!" he gasped "No one told me about any homework" just then the bell rang for class.

Everyone took their seats as Mr.Anderson entered the room "Hope you all did your homework assignments" he said "Leave them on my desk as you leave".

Class was over and everyone was leaving their assignments on the teachers desk and then going, Aang slowly got up and walked away with the crowd.

"Aang!" shouted Mr.Anderson "Where's your assignment?"

"Um….."

"You didn't do it, did you? Mr.Anderson asked with a sigh.

"No" said Aang shaking his head.

"OK, I'll let you off the hook this time, but I need that assignment by today evening, meet me in the staff room" Mr.Anderson said.

"Hey" said Aang as he met Sakura and Katara outside the class.

"What punishment?" Katara asked him.

"He let me off" he replied.

"Lucky, he likes you".

"I still have to do it" said Aang sighing.

"Hey guys!" said Sokka running towards them "No school from tomorrow".

"Yeah right" said Katara.

"I'm serious" he said.

"Whatever" said Katara "come on Sakura, let's go" and the two of them walked away.

"You believe me, don't you buddy?"

"Umm……… yeah, I guess" said Aang, who really didn't believe him and partly did "Anyway I got to go do my homework".

Sokka was disappointed that no one believed him and he just stared as Aang walked away.

"Ah…. Aang, come in" said Mr.Ed as he saw Aang at the staff room door "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Mr.Anderson" he replied.

"Yes, he's at the back"

"Oh! Hello Aang" said Mr.Anderson as he came in from the back.

"Here you go sir" he said as he handed Mr.Anderson his assignment.

"Thank you Aang, you can leave" said Mr.Anderson and Aang exited the room.

"Your attention please" said a voice from the mike "there will be no school from tomorrow as a start of early summer vacation, all those who wish to call their parents please report to the office. Thank you" and the mike clicked off.

Everyone started to cheer.

"See, what did I tell you" boasted Sokka as he came running towards Katara.

Zuko came towards all of them.

"Hi" said Aang.

Zuko didn't bother to reply.

"Where are we going to hang out?" asked Toph.

"How about the pumpkin patch" suggested Katara.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" said Sokka and Toph.

"OK" said Zuko.

"A pumpkin patch?" asked Sakura.

"It's not really a pumpkin patch" said Aang "come on we'll show you".

They headed off to the fields then to a deserted area of the school which Sakura had never seen, they soon reached a small pumpkin patch with a wonderful spring next to it, there was a lot of greenery around.

"Wow! This is wonderful" said Sakura looking around.

"Yeah…." said Aang as he lay down on the ground.

Soon the rest of them found shady spots and lay down as well.

"But don't tell anyone only Azula, Mr.Anderson and Mrs.Toshimmata know" said Toph.

"Who's Azula" asked Sakura.

"Zuko's sister" said Katara.

"You have a sister!"

"Yeah" said Zuko.

"Get out of here Zuko" said a voice "It's our place now".

"Azula!" gasped Sokka.

She came with Tai Le and Mai. Mai blushed when she saw Zuko. Aang saw that and wondered what was up.

"We got here first, so you get out" shouted Toph.

"How dare you, you little brat" scowled Azula and send a bolt of lightning straight at her, but Aang pushed her out of the way and jumped high using his air bending to dodge it.

"Azula get out now" Zuko shouted.

She sent another bolt of lightning at Zuko and soon they all started to fight, wrecking the place in the process. Then, they suddenly heard footsteps.

"Girls, let's move" said Azula and they fled.

Mrs.Toshimata showed up "My God! What happened here? I trusted you with this place and looked what you did to it. Now for your punishment you have to rearrange our schools garden and clean the whole library".

"But we didn't do it" said Katara.

"It was Azula" said Zuko.

"Now Zuko, I know your jealous of her, but don't blame it on her, she would never do anything like this" said Mrs.Toshimata "and Sakura, I never expected this from you".

"But……" said Aang.

"Enough of your lies, know get to work" she scowled.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" said Sokka as he picked up a pot.

"I'm sorry Sakura that we got you into trouble" said Aang.

"It's Ok" she replied smiling "I can't believe that was Zuko's sister".

"I wish she wasn't" said Zuko "she always gets the good things, while I'm stuck with things like this".

They were done with the garden in about two hour's time and then went to take a break.

"Hey bro" said Azula coming into the garden, it was looking lovely.

"Get out of here Azula, you've already cost us enough trouble" shouted Zuko.

"Very well, I'll go" she said "I just need to add one last touch to this garden" and she sent a some fire out of her hands and set the plants on fire "HAHAHA….. I'm good" and she walked away.

"Quick get some water" Aang said to Katara.

She took some water from the pond and splashed it on the fire.

"Man, your sister is HORRIBLE" said Sakura to Zuko.

"Yeah, I know" he replied in his cold way.

"I don't want to do the library" complained Toph "I can't do anything with books, so what's the point?"

"You have to do it" said Sokka "Mrs.Toshimata said so".

"Yeah, I guess so" she replied with a sigh.

"Come on the faster we do it the better" said Sakura, trying to cheer everyone up.

"You're right" said Aang cheerfully "let's head to the library" and they all headed out.

"OK" sad Sakura looking around "Know this is big".

"There must be at least fifteen thousand books here" said Sokka.

"You never realized?" asked Katara.

"No".

"You're hopeless" said Toph.

"Enough arguing, let's get to work, I'm taking the shelves on the left" said Aang, noticing that they were the smallest.

"OK, let's all split up" said Katara and they all got to work.

"I hate this" sighed Toph "I can't see what is what, so I can't do anything, tell me if someone needs help" she said and sat on the ground.

"Hey look there are comics here" said Sokka opening one and started laughing at the funnies.

"This is no time for joking around Sokka. Now get to work" Katara ordered.

"OK Ms.Bossypants" said Sokka softly so she wouldn't hear.

Aang started to hum a tune as he was arranging the books.

"My God, this is so bugging" said Sakura.

"Yeah" said Aang "Hey Toph could you give this to Sakura, I think this goes on her shelf" he said as he handed her the book.

"Life right now sucks" said Sokka as he reached up to a book.

Zuko bent down to pick up one of the books, he saw that on the bottom row there was a piece of wood covering a hole. He removed the wood and saw an ancient looking box there and he pulled it out "Hey, look here".

Everyone went over and looked at the box.

"Open it" said Toph.

Zuko slowly lifted the lid, a beautiful crystal was in it. It was the color of sapphire.

"Wow! It's beautiful" said Sakura.

They all just stared at it.

* * *

That's it for the second chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please review. Oh! Thanks a lot Metaltear.


	3. Pixie Village

Hi, me again. Had fun with the previous chapter? If not please say so. Anyway, continuing with my story:

I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender or any of its characters.

* * *

Ch: Pixie Village.

"Wow!" said Sakura looking at the shining Sapphire Crystal.

"What is it, I can't see it" complained Toph.

"It's a crystal" replied Sokka.

Suddenly, it started to crack, it started to burn Zuko's hand, he dropped it, then the crystal broke into five shards and a light came out from it, the light covered the whole gang and then the light was gone and it took the gang with them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH…………." All of them screamed as they were falling and falling.

"Wh….Where are we?" asked Aang as he woke up "Aaaaaaaaaaah…" he suddenly screamed as he found himself staring into the face of a weird creature, it was like a fairy, but a little bigger and it had wings.

The rest of them woke up due to Aang's scream. They immediately got up and moved away.

"Hello, I'm Zizzy" said the little creature.

"Aw…….. it's so cute, and it seems so familiar" said Sakura and she walked towards it.

"Don't touch it" said Sokka "It could be dangerous".

"It doesn't look dangerous to me" said Katara.

"I am Sakura"

"Hello" said the little creature.

"So your name is Zizzy?" asked Sakura bending down to it.

"Yes".

"Hi! I'm Aang" he said as he came closer.

"Where are we?" asked Toph.

"I don't know" said Sakura as she looked around. They were in some kind of a forest, the trees looked all weird and bore fruit that was blue and yellow "But, it looks real peaceful here".

"You are in the pixie forest" said Zizzy.

"Pixie forest? OK it's a dream, yeah…..it's all a dream" said Sokka

"Well believe what you want, but I think it's reality, this place, this little creature, these trees, they all look so familiar" said Sakura.

"I need you help" said Zizzy.

"Yes what is it" Katara asked calmly.

"You see I'm lost".

"Huh?" asked Toph confused "Lost?"

"I was asked to get something for the village, I got it but got lost, see this is what I had to get" Zizzy said as he took out a small bottle from his cloth sack, it had some purple liquid in it.

"What is it?" asked Zuko.

"It's a potion to make our crops grow faster".

"Don't you know where your village is?" asked Sakura.

"I do, but there are many monsters here and I ran out of my invisibility potion, so I can't hide from them, I need someone to protect me" Zizzy said.

"Invisibility potion?" asked Sokka.

"Yes. It makes you invisible to hide yourself".

"We'll help you Zizzy" said Sakura with a smile.

"We will?!" said Sokka surprised that they were going to help some strange creature.

"Yeah, why not?" said Toph "I don't think he's lying".

"Fine" said Sokka crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yay! We're helping Zizzy" said Aang.

"OK Zizzy, lead the way" said Sakura and they headed out.

They walked for some time but there were no fiends at all. Finally they came up on a small village.

"Zizzy" said Sakura "There were no monsters in the forest".

But before Zizzy could answer "Zizzy! You have found them!" said a voice.

"Friends, meet Master Arthur, our pixie elder" Zizzy introduced.

"Please to meet you, I'm Sakura" she said "This is Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko and Sokka".

"Yeah, yeah whatever, know can you tell me where we are??" shouted Sokka.

"You are in the pixie village in the kingdom of Allora in the world of Razor" explained Arthur.

"Huh?" said Sokka.

"We are in the pixie village, which is in the kingdom of Allora, which is in the world of Razor" said Sakura.

"So how do we get back?" asked Katara.

"Come in, I'll show you" he said and walked into a house.

They all walked into the house, it was not very big, but maybe big enough for a little old pixie.

"So, what is it you want to show us?" asked Sakura.

"Wow! What tiny stuff" said Aang observing the little shelves.

"Well, you see young ones, you were called here to put together the Armageddon crystal" started Arthur.

"You mean the one we broke?" asked Sokka.

"You see it was already in its broken state even before you found it" Arthur said.

"So we didn't brake it?" asked Aang.

"You did, but it was already missing a piece" said Zizzy.

"Oh….." said Aang and Sokka.

"Doesn't Armageddon mean the end or something?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, you see if that crystal is even broken a little and not fixed our world will end" said Arthur.

"You see, I broke the crystal, so it is my duty to fix it, but it suddenly went missing" said Zizzy feeling ashamed that it was his fault that all this was happening "Master Arthur said that you will come and help me make it proper, and that's why it disappeared, to call you".

"So we're here to help you guys?" asked Katara.

"Yes" said Arthur "To find the missing pieces of the crystal, you must travel the whole of Razor".

"Isn't that big?" asked Sokka.

"It's only four kingdoms" said Zizzy "Allora, Xion, Zelda and Hi-Aqua".

"Wait, how can we believe you?" asked Sokka.

"He's telling the truth" said Toph feeling his vibrations on the ground.

"Oh! I almost forgot, getting the crystal back is the only way you can go back to your home" said Arthur.

"Come on guys let's do it, something tells me to trust him" said Sakura

"I'm in" said Toph.

"Yeah, me too" Aang said.

"Fine, I'm in" said Katara.

"I don't think I have another choice" said Sokka.

"Whatever" said Zuko who was standing in a corner and quietly and listening.

"OK then, Master Arthur, we'll do it" said Sakura happily.

"Very well start your journey tomorrow" said Arthur "for now, for buy something in our market place, here you go" he said and tossed them a bag of sapphire coins "Zizzy, take care of them".

"What's this?" asked Sokka.

"There sephiras" said Zizzy.

"Sephiras?" asked Aang.

"Yeah, you can exchange them for goods and things".

"Oh! You mean money" said Sokka.

"Come on, the market is there" said Zizzy.

They shopped for about an hour, Sokka got himself a new sword, Katara got herself a can like pouch to carry some water, Aang got himself a new bandana, Zuko got himself some broadswords, Toph got some sandals that didn't have soles and Sakura got a bow and an arrow bag that gave her unlimited arrows and then they headed back.

"How was shopping?" asked Arthur.

"Amazing" said Aang.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun, now go get some rest" said Arthur "You have a great journey ahead of you tomorrow".

They all were given two rooms, one for the girls and one for the guys, the beds in the village were too small for them so they had to sleep on the floor.

"Hey, Sakura" said Katara "How come you seem so calm around those creature and how can we trust them?"

"I don't know, they don't seem dangerous, and I keep feeling that I can trust them" said Sakura.

"Why?" asked Toph.

"I don't know" said Sakura.

"Well, let's just get some sleep" said Katara and closed her eyes and soon they all fell asleep.

* * *

Liked it? Please review. I'll update soon. Bye.


	4. AN

IMPORTANT:

_**IMPORTANT:**_

Hey everyone!! I am sorry I can't update… I'm not gonna be in town for a while.

I'll put the next chapter up in about 1 week! I am sorry again!!


End file.
